1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally illustrates a display panel, and more particularly, a display panel with slim border.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of techniques, various monitors and display panels are adopted in our daily life. The display panel can be applied to a smart phone, a tablet, a laptop computer, or a personal computer. Specifically, the display panel embedded on the device is required to satisfy requirements of being slim, light, low power consumption, and high display quality. Since the display panel with a maximum pixel capacity can perform satisfactory display quality, display developers and manufacturers make effort to improve pixel density of display panel in conjunction with a slim border for increasing display quality and market competitiveness.
Conventionally, several non-rectangular shaped display panels are also applied to electronic devices. For example, a display panel of a smart watch (i.e., an Apple® i-watch) and some measurement panels of sensors are manufactured with arc-shaped or rounded corners. In general, the display panel includes a data source for generating data signal. The data signal is transmitted to each pixel block of the display through a fan-out circuit. Particularly, in a non-rectangular shaped display panel, data circuits are respectively coupled to corresponding pixel blocks according to predetermined allocations.
Although conventional display panels use different allocation methods for reducing the layout area requirement of the display panel, additional layout area of display panel are still required. Thus, the width of border cannot be optimized.